


Base...Balls and Asses

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Baseball, Corruption, Daddies, Futa, Futanari, Gay, Gay Sex, Inky, Inky the incubus, M/M, Magic, Mind Break, Mind Control, Mindbreak, Partial Mind Control, Pedophilia, Shota, Sports, Yaoi, daddy - Freeform, pedo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inky is bored again... he flips through his channels until he spots three friends playing baseball... Those boys look really cute in their tight uniforms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inky bored again

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE LAST WARNING... IF YOU ARE NOT INTO PEDOPHILIA IN STORIES OR KIDS BEING TURNED INTO NAUGHTY LITTLE SLUTS THEN THIS IS NOT THE STORY FOR YOU!! PLEASE NO COMPLAINING IN THE COMMENTS IF YOU READ THIS STORY, BECAUSE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Inky the purple Incubus with the green hair was bored again... He looked outside through his many portals or “windows” and noticed a group of boys playing little league baseball.

There were many little boys and one really confused dad... The man looked like he had never seen a baseball diamond let alone a ball or a bat...

“Ok kids I need to call it a day... I need to head to work.” the man said taking a call on his cellphone just seconds after his announcement... Jack Bolton was a nice guy but his forte was numbers... He was an accountant and knew nothing about baseball, so when he he had a valid excuse to leave... He did.

JR (12) or Jack Bolton Jr. Was embarrassed to see his dad run away like that. 

“Great JR, your dad is ditching us again.” said Brandon or Bruno (13) as he was known yo his friends. The boy was larger than the other boys and he was their friend but he was more like the troublemaker in the group.

“Yeah and your dad could do a better job?” Kim lee (11) said...

Now JR, Bruno and JR’s best-friend, Kim were as different as different could be; JR was the average kid, Kim was smart mainly with numbers and science and Bruno was a big motor head... but the tie that bound them together was they didn’t have mothers... only a dad.

Bruno’s mom had left to be with some other guy leaving him with his dad. Kim’s mother died in a car accident... And JR’s mom died at birth or so his dad tells it... The more JR and Kim looked into it, it looked more like his mom abandoned them just like Bruno’s mom did...

Kim was still mad so he continued, “at least his dad has a job.” the boy said and instantly regretted it.

Bruno was charging at the boy when suddenly a pink smoke chain stops the boy’s hand... In fact the whole place was filled with pink smoke... 

“What the-” the Bruno said...

“Hello kiddies.” The purple person said with a smile. The person was dressed in a baseball uniform. “The name’s Inky.”

Bruno thought he was a purple woman, and was instantly attracted to “her”.

“I’m in the mood to play with my bat...” the purple person said licking the tip of his bat. “wanna play a game?” he said after he was done licking the bat.

“Really?” JR said confused “all of us verses you?”

“Yes, just 2 innings and if you win I will give you the power to win any game.” The ambiguous monster said.

“Ok but what happens if we lose?” said JR 

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll just... “play” with you boys for a while…” he said in a devious manner, “I’ll even make it so that your daddies will be at ever game.” 

The boys got together and talked it over and decided they would go for it... They weren’t the best team but they weren’t that bad... And plus he is only one person.

“Ok we agree.” said JR speaking for the whole team. 

Inky raised his hand and the pink smoke raised up all around them and he lowered his hand and more Inkys appeared... The boys knew they just got hustled... 

-after the loss-

It was inevitable, the boy’s lost 99-0 The whole team was instantly captured and dragged into other cambers... The only ones that were left were the three friends. 

“Ok it’s play time.” Inky said as he split into three different Inkys a police officer, a ballet instructor and a PE coach.

The officer stood my JR, the ballet instructor stood by Bruno and the coach next to Kim... Once they all split up into pairs they all began to descend into the floor...

The kids became dizzy and all went black...


	2. Bruno and the Ballet Teacher

When Bruno came to, he found himself in a dance studio complete with mirrors and rails along the walls...

“Where... What am I wearing!” the boy screamed as he finally noticed he was wearing a pink tutu. After he got over that shock he looked for anyone else... He hadn’t found anybody else in the studio.

“What are you doing!” A voice behind him said. The boy jumped and turned around to find Inky dressed in a in pink spandex. 

‘I knew she was a girl... With her voice I wasn’t sure’ said Bruno to himself he noticed the spandex had no bulge so Inky had to be a girl... right?

This made the boy’s tiny penis stick out from his tutu... He just noticed he had no underwear or pants. But this thought slowly passed by and soon he didn’t mind it. 

“The reason you lost the game was because you are not flexible!” Inky said as if stating a fact. “Now I will teach you to stretch and call me Madam Inky!” there was a pause… then Madam Inky swatted the boy’s ass. “I said call me Madam Inky!”

As soon as the boy was over the shock of getting whipped with a riding crop he said “Yes Madam Inky!”

“Ok we will start off with plié squats.” he said “ok? Begin un, deux, twa, un, deux, twa...” he said 

Bruno’s body began to move on it’s own as if he had done plié all his life... He was proud of himself until he noticed what he was doing... He was dressed like a sissy doing sissy stuff. 

“Why am I doing this?!” He said trying to break free until Inky swatted him with a riding crop again... He continued to do the squats grumbling to himself that it was gay under his breath. 

Every time he finished a squat the large boy change... Slimmer, more hips, bigger bubble butt, thicker lips and slightly longer hair (Bruno had a crew cut)

“Humm... Ok do not stop it is time for stretching.” Madam Inky said... 

Bruno suddenly saw a board with wooden dildos on it... He looked behind himself and saw that the dildos went from small, about 5 inches and each one became larger and thicker until it went to 12 inch long 4inch wide monsters.

The boy tried but he couldn’t stop himself, as long as Inky was counting he did those squats… now on dildos.

“Un, deux, twa, un, deux, twa, un, deux, twa, un, deux, twa....”

The first dildo came and since it was so low and short it didn’t do much but it did enter his butt hole freely... This was due to Inky’s magic. 

Now bigger and bigger...

By the time he was a third of the way through he was fucking himself on 7 inch and 2 inch thick rods... The boy was starting to enjoy the “exercise”

“Do you like this?” Madam Inky asked licking some sweat off his cheek... 

Bruno notice he was enjoying it and quickly said “No! This is fucking gay!” he tried to say it with hate but that was hard to do when he moaned in the middle of it. 

“Ok so maybe more stretching.” and Madam Inky pushed past a few of the dildos and went to 9 inches and 2 1/2 inches thick. 

Bruno tried to deny it... Saying it was too gay, and this horrible, that he hated it but his eye filled with lust and became pink as he lost himself in lust.... Soon he was saying he was gay and cock was great... 

“Oh so that is your magic number.” he said as he bent the dildo and made it so he had to be on all fours to fuck himself on the dildo.

Then he melted the front of his tights and out popped his penis. 

“Madam Inky, you’re a guy!?” Bruno screamed breaking his lust trance... 

But as the Incubus pressed his drooling cock on the boy’s lips and he once again fell back into the lust trance...the boy sucked the purple cock and fucked himself on the dildo...

“Well done.” Madam Inky said pulling his cock out of the boy's mouth “now hold onto the bar." he said as he got behind him.

The boy did what he was told to do, Bruno was soon lifted by his legs, Inky spread them wide. “M-Madam Inky w-wha- Uhhhaaa...” the boy stammered knowing what was coming.

Inky plunged his love stick straight into the boy’s ass and began to fuck it. The boy went wild, he started to scream “Un, deux, twa, un, deux, twa, un, deux, twa, un, deux, twa!!!” the boy pushed back fucking himself on the Incubus’ cock in the rhythm of his counting... but soon the boy began to push back faster then the counted... now he was just a boy in a tutu desperate to stuff himself with cock.

‘I love cock!!’ was all he could think... As he was being fucked, his face against the mirror...


	3. Kim and the Coach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim needs training... and Coach Inky is the incubus to give it to him, and he gives it to him good...

The little boy found himself on a muti-purpose field with track and a high school foot ball field in the middle of it. The boy was dressed in short-shorts, a corp top tee-shirt and and a pink sweat band on his head. 

“Ok son!” Inky said suddenly appearing in front of the confused boy. “The reason your team lost today was because,” Inky paused for a sec “YOUR SO WEAK!” Inky yelled... like the cartoons, this made the boy’s hair fly back as if a strong wind blew it.

Kim notice that Inky was dressed in short-shorts too and a polo shirt... But the shirt looked like an inflatable muscle suit... it defied logic because it was a short sleeve and the arm holes were just open and his skinny arms just went through... It looked strange. 

“I am Coach Inky and you will be strength training.” Coach Inky said “Ok so first, sit ups.”

The purple man stood up and stepped on the little boy’s feet, this is when Kim laid back and when he sat back up, he was face to face with the man’s purple cock... Yes the coach was sitting on the boy’s knees (though the boy did not feel it, it was like Inky weighed nothing) legs spread and his cock out... 

First the boy was scared but the smell got to him... He soon had to taste it, the pre cum dripping from his cock head. So the boy licked a little on his third sit up. And soon, the boy took more and more of the cock in his mouth with every sit up... He went up just to have the cock in his mouth. 

With every sit up the boy’s features changed, his body changed... His butt became bigger and his lips became fuller.

“Ok enough of that.” Coach Inky said, though Kim was a bit disappointed, he wanted to do more... “It’s time for push ups.” Inky said.

Coach inky sat down in front of the boy and he began his push ups... The boy smiled because he knew he had to suck dick as he did his push ups... Luckily for Inky’s magic the boy was able to do as many push up as he wanted him to do. 

The boy’s chest was getting some shape as he did this exercise, but the shape was more of a slightly-pubecent girl’s chest, the boy’s hair slightly grew, his hips flared out a bit and his legs became more shapely... The asian boy looked like a sexy asian girl.

After a few more push ups the coach told him to stop again...

“Let’s see your stamina now.” Coach Inky said, suddenly the bleachers were filled with people and one high school sized football player appeared.

The large football player grabbed Kim and pushed him on the ground his shorts were ripped, but with is new shape, his shorts were tighter... The rip focused on the center and a bit of the front, so the little boy’s penis hung out and his ass was exposed. 

The big buff player placed his thick hard 10 inch dick at the boy’s opening and slowly pushed... Kim was scared but there was no pain only pleasure.. His ass was soon being pounded... Kim felt a little tired but he wanted to proved his training was worth it- 

“Wait no I don’t!” said Kim “I know that wasn’t my thought... But this cock... Feels...” the boy’s mind began to focus on the fucking, though in the back of his mind he knew this was not right... 

“This is so wrong!” he tried to remind himself, through his moans. 

“I hate this” “this is gay!” these words reassured he was still-

Then big high schooler hit the boy’s prostate and all the fighting melted way... Kim was now trying to make the older boy his love button again... Actually he pushed the boy big boy down and began to slam his butt onto the boy’s cock almost like he was twerking onto a dick... The crowd cheered when he did this... 

“I need more cock!!” he told the crowd and soon he was surrounded by cocks... His eyes became pink as the sea of cocks flooded all around him he tried to fit three cocks in his mouth and he was giving hand jobs left and right... Some even used his neck to rub their cocks on.

Later the boy kept fucking and sucking but he blacked out... when Kim came to he was still fucking himself on a cock but this time it was the coach and he was facing him... they kissed.. Deep and hard... “Thank you for the training coach!” the boy said as he felt hot cum flow into his boypussy.


	4. JR and the Officer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding himself in the park dressed like a whore... an officer will help right... right?

JR woke up in a park not far from his house... 

The boy felt cold and noticed he was wearing jean short-shorts, with a pink net crop top... He also had high-heels (the strangest part was he could walk in them perfectly). Also he never noticed but he was wearing slutty whore make-up. The shorts also had no zipper but they were so tight they stayed on anyway and his 6 inch penis hung out of the shorts. 

“There you are!” said Inky, the boy was scared and almost felt relief when he saw Inky... maybe it was because he was dressed as a police officer. “You are not bold enough, that is why you lost the game for your team!” inky said.

“I am Officer Inky and I will make sure you are bolder.” Officer Inky said.

“Wait aren’t you supposed to stop things like this?” JR said not sure of the logic. 

“Don’t sweat the small stuff.” Officer Inky said with a smile. “Ok now go.” 

Without his permission JR's body moved on his own... He went to a random guy and said “Hey baby, I need some help...” the boy knelt down and touched his lips and said “here”

The man instantly pulled out his cock and the boy, again, against his will began to suck the man’s junk like a pro. 

Unlike his other friends JR was already changed... His ass was bubbly, his hips were wider, his chest was like a 13year old girls barely budding breast, his lips were pouty and his face was softened. 

“This is so wrong” he though wiggling his ass and tasting the guys hardening cock in his mouth. The boy’s ass wiggling attracted more people... 

“Is this ass free?” a man asked. 

With out thinking JR nodded his head and went back to sucking cock... “Why did I just do that.” he though as he felt his ass slowly fill up with cock... His body even pushed back to get more cock...

“No, no, no, no, no!” the boy said in his head but his body was giving off a different message. The way he moved his hips the way he sucked cock... The longer his body did this the more the boy enjoyed it... 

“Well my body is doing it anyway...” he thought... "and it kinda feels good..." So he let himself enjoy it... 

The boy moaned as he sucked a stranger’s cock, he love the feeling of the man fucking him...

“More cock!” he said more men came around him and he began to stoke them off... A few men double penetrate him... Soon he was covered in cum and hopping on a fat cock. 

“You enjoying yourself?” Officer Inky asked

“You’re making me do this.” the boy said pouting. 

“That spell was done ages ago, it was only in effect for the first ten minutes you were here.” Inky smiled “the whole time it was you.”

“No!” The boy though “No... That means I-I’m a boy whore for real...” the boy’s mind broke and he began to really get into it screaming “I’m a boy whore, a boy whore!!” “I’m a slut”

“Hey is that you, JR?” a familiar voice asked. 

“I’m a boy whore!” the boy turned to the man and said... It was his daddy’s boss and the boss’ brother. 

And the boy found himself in the real park still dressed the same but with no cocks around him.

“Do you know this boy?” Officer Inky asked the man.

“Y-yes is he ok?” he asked... Inky touched him and pink smoke surrounded the two men making them his puppets.

Inky made them attracted to JR and weaker men. “Maybe you should bring him home and help the boy out.”

“I-I need cock!” JR said “I’m a boy whore!” he kept repeating.

The three walked off to JR’s house.

This works out perfectly, Inky said to himself as he smiled...

to be continued...


	5. Rocco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocco will soon change his ways.

Rocco Johnson was passed out drunk again, when he smelled something strange.. It was coming from up stairs... The smell was already changing the man as he followed it... His butt became bigger his hips got wider and his chest got bigger... All this happened without him knowing it. The man followed the smell, it was coming from his son’s room. 

“What the fuck is that!” he said busting into his son’s room. The man was surprised when he saw the tastiest ass he’d ever seen on his son’s bed.

“Oh hi daddy.” Bruno said to his daddy “I’ve been waiting for you... My ass feels soooo empty daddy, I need your daddy cock to fill it.” he said.

“B-Bruno?” the man said unconsciously undoing his pants.

“Oh daddy just call me B from now on.” The boy giggled as he spread his ass.

The man knew it was wrong and he didn’t want to do it but the boy’s ass was calling him... Soon the large man found himself with his dick at the entrance of his boy’s hole... He kept it there until- 

“Come on daddy fuck me already.” the boy said as he pushed back making his daddy’s cock pop inside him.

The man said ‘fuck it’ in his mind as he began to fuck his son’s fine ass. 

“Oh fuck son, was your ass always like this?” the man asked.

“No daddy, it was thanks to Inky.” the boy said pushing back at his dad’s thrust. 

The two found a rhythm and began to fuck like animals hard and loud. It didn’t take long before his daddy had enough and the man busted a nut in his own flesh and blood. 

“That was great daddy.” the boy said as he pulled away from his daddy’s cock and began to suck it for all it was worth. 

“W-what the fuck son?” the man said a little dazed... From the programming the boy’s ass juices were doing to him.

“It’s because Mr. Inky daddy,” the boy said “he opened my eyes...” the boy giggled “ and my ass.. Know I know what my ass is good for.” The boy moved over to his daddy’s lips and kissed him long and deep “It’s for getting fucked daddy.” he said innocently with a string of drool connecting his daddy’s lips and his. 

“See daddy all asses were meant to be fucked.” the boy said in a mater-of-factly way. The man began to understand his own ass was feeling empty and wet...

“See daddy I need you to fuck me.” the boy said getting up and picking up his rubber banana, it was a stiff foam rubber. “and you need to be fucked too.” the boy began to fuck his daddy with his toy. “you need to take cock up your ass too.” the boy said as he stuffed his daddy’s ass the yellow rubber toy as he pushed it in deeper it gave off a loud squeak. “see daddy you are a butt slut too, you need to get fucked ever chance you get ok?” the boy asked as he basically fucked his daddy.

Rocco had turned around and shoved his ass in the air so his son could better fuck his ass with his toy.

“Yessss son!!! Uhhh....” he said as he felt his son’s toy going in and out of his ass “I need to get fucked like a whore and I need to show my son he’s a whore too.” the man said as he enjoyed his son’s toy even the squeaking it made... It didn’t take long before the man cam all over his son’s bed sheets. 

The father and son both began to lap up the cum his daddy had just spilled and they had another deep kiss still sharing the cum between them.

more to cum...


	6. Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim's daddy is in for a nice treat...

It was the week end and in the Lee house Jon Lee was just getting home from the office. 

The place looked fine but as Jon opened the door he instantly smelled a strong odor that filled his house. As he looked around, the man began to change... he became younger, tighter, curvier and more feminine. 

“Kim!” the man shouted “Kim!” the man called out his son’s name until he reached his room where he found a short beauty standing in his room... Wait it was his son?!

“Kim what are you doing?” the man asked... The boy was draped in his mother’s silk clothes, his hair was tied up, for some reason his son had long hair now... he notice the complete change in his son’s look but for some reason he still knew it was his son. The boy’s nape was showing and was sexy for some reason. 

“Come here daddy I need your help.” he said pretending to struggle with his mom’s silk robe.

Jon quickly came over and pulled the silk away from his son’s body... from behind, his son looked like a woman... his hips and big bubble butt was more than the man could stand. 

Next thing the man knew he was already fucking his son. 

“Kim I’m sorry I-”

“No daddy keep fucking me, I need it!” the boy begged on all fours. The man continued and the more he fucked his son the more female he looked... Jon was always skinny but now he was getting more feminized...

“Fuck your son’s ass daddy fuck it!!!” the boy screamed as his daddy plowed the boy’s hot ass.

The two fucked until his daddy painted his insides white... 

“Oh son that was so good, I had never- well since your mother died.” he said a bit sad.

“It’s ok daddy, I will be here anytime you need to fuck.” the boy said stroking his daddy’s softening cock. 

“And you will need to get your ass fucked too.” Kim said as if he were talking about the weather.

The man was surprised by his son’s comment “but son I-” the man was about to say he didn’t like other men but then cocks filled his mind and he suddenly wanted to get fucked.

“You know it too.” Kim said as he watched his daddy begin to play with his now smooth tender bubble butt... 

“What happened to me?” He asked his son.

“Your ass needs cock, all asses needs cock.” The boy said. “Like me, you’ll crave cock in your ass, like a whore."

“A whore?” the man said in a daze

“Yes just like your son, I’m a cock whore right now daddy I will take any cock any time.” 

“Really, will you take your teacher’s cock?”

“Oh yeah I’m planning to.” the boy said excitedly.

“And you will too... You already want a cock in you right.”

His son was right these thoughts excited Jon, he wanted to be fucked now... 

“So who will fuck me?” man asked playing with his son's hard 2inch cocklet. 

“The boy smiled and whistled.” his two large boxer breeds came out named Rin and Ran.

The man’s eyes widened as his son slowly positioned him to except the doggy dick. Inky put a spell on the dogs and made them know how to fuck a human. 

Ran hopped up onto Jon as he began to hump... The dogs nails lightly scratched the man’s back making him moan... Soon the dog hit it’s mark and the man’s ass was penetrated by the K9 penis. 

“Oh fuck!” the man said... He watched as his son bent over and took Rin... The boy’s eyes rolled back as the dog fucked him.

“See daddy, we are whores to any cock...ohhh....” the boy said as he felt the dog’s knot get bigger and bigger. 

“Yes son, I know now I am a cock whore the only thing I need to do is take cock and fuck my whore son... Or even watch bigger dicks fuck my slutty whore son!” he yelled a bit because he could feel a large orange like thing pressing against his ass... “W-what’s that?” he asked but his son just smiled. 

Because of the change from Inky’s magic the man’s ass stretched more than a virgin ass would and soon the dog’s tennis balls sized knot pushed into the man’s ass. He was fine at first but as the dog kept on humping the man began to loose his mind to the pleasure. 

“Oh fuck! I am a doggy slut! My doggy is fucking my ass and I love it!!!” the man come over and over as the dog was stuck in him...

When things calmed down both daddy and son were still knotted and kissing.

“I love you son.” said Jon as he felt the hot liquidy doggy cum leaking out of his ass

“I love you too daddy.” the boy said kissing his dad’s now soft lushes lips... His daddy really looked like a real Asian woman... Kim was proud his daddy looked so pretty. 

more to cum...


	7. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's long time dream will soon cum true.

It was late when the Jack Bolton came home... He saw that there was another car parked in his driveway, luckily it was a two car driveway. 

The man entered his home and a sudden burst of smell over took his nose... But it soon became a background smell... This odor immediately began to change the man. He became more feminine and his butt became rounder and bubblier and he began to grow hips... He didn’t notice these changes because he was worried about the smell and where his son was. 

“JR!” The man half screamed. Seeing if his son was ok and to find out who that car belongs to outside. The man became increasingly worried when he couldn’t find his son in his room, soon he decided to go to his own room and there he found what looked like his son hopping up and down on a big black cock.

“What the fuck?” the man said shocked. 

“Is that the way you speak to your son?” said the man, Jack knew that voice... 

“I should fire you for that bullshit!” Marcus Steel, Jack’s boss said. The boy did not slow down hopping on his daddy’s boss’ cock.

“Yeah you should show him some respect bro.” Another man said in was in the dark, it sounded like Jordan Steel, his bosses brother. He turned on the light. 

“Daddy this cock feels so good.” the boy said as he continued to impale himself on the thick black pole. Soon the man came into the small boy... 

“Daddy I met Mr. Steel and his brother on my way home... And my friend Mr. Inky was with us, he helped 'convince' them to play with me.” the boy said with his boss’ cum flowing out of his ass. “Come on daddy, help me play with them.” the boy said as if he was asking him to play a game of tag with his friends.

Jack already notice his son was very girly... Way more girly then he remembered him... He even had hips. The sight of his sexy son did turn him on... 

“Yeah Mr. Bolton, get naked.. That is an order from your boss.” the man said with his still hard dripping cock.

As he removed his clothes he noticed he was more girly too... when he looked in the mirror he noticed he looked like a girl (this made the man exited even more)... His penis had always been only 2 inches hard... He had always had a complex about it... his wife actually left him for a black man and she told him in his “dear John” letter that she was tired of his tiny cock and she left him for a bigger cock... he was too ashamed of this, so he told his son that his mother had died at child birth. But in reality he really wanted to be part of that relationship... he wanted to watch his wife get fucked by big black cocks, and she always wanted to suck a big cock and maybe get fucked by one too... tonight all his dream would cum true... 

Before he knew it he was already kneeling in front of his boss and with his cock in his mouth sucking for all he was worth... He even noticed his son at 12 was bigger than him now. His son had a full six inches, he knew he was going to be his son’s bitch from now on, and this made the man's 2 inches hard from the thought of getting fucked by his son. 

“Ok, that’s enough I wanna fuck yo ass white boi.” His boss said, it was weird to hear him talk like that, at work he talks in a straight laced and proper way but this thug talk was turning him on, he thought, as he bent over to take his first black cock. The man was as thick as his arm and as long as his son’s arm. 

“Daddy you are more of a whore than I am.” JR said, his daddy blushed. 

“Yes son I have a useless penis so I am only useful as a butt whore for big cocks.” the man admitted to his son.

“Is that why mommy left.” the boy asked as Jordan positioned himself behind the young boy. 

“how did you-" Jack said surprised.

"I had a feeling," the boy started, "and seeing your pathetic penis, now I know." 

"Yes!” Jack said as his boss penetrated him “your mommy didn’t die, she didn't like my 2 inch penis so she left us for a black man...” the man laughed and moaned as his boss fucked him. “Now I am used by black cock... This is the way I should be used.” 

The boy smiled at his daddy as they got fucked hard by two black brothers... When the two came deep in their asses, the father and son duo sucked the extra cum from their black cocks and they shared it with each other.

Jack was finally the cock whore he was meant to be.

the end... not really, there's still more in the epilogue


	8. A year later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happened after?...

At a little league game... It was agreed that the loser team had to get fucked by the winner team. Through Inky’s magic this is how JR’s team always plays. 

The team was about to lose again... The dad cheerleaders were cheering (this consist of the all the dads that were feminized, the whole team that had daddies that were part of the squad and some mothers that were now futa bimbos) they screamed out “it’s alright, it’s ok, we’ll enjoy the fucking anyway!” they shouted as the boys lost. 

Now the new coach was one of the other kids dad who was not feminize but still loved to get fucked... His wife even grew a bigger thicker dick then he ever had (thanks to Inky). 

So everyone of the boys who came to fuck JR’s team grew bigger dicks (well just the size dick they will have when they grow up) and all the parent of JR's team go to the games to get fucked as well. 

JR was getting fucked by the pitcher and his mother (now with a futa dick).

Kim was getting fucked by the other coaches wife and two of her sons. 

Bruno or “B” was side by side with his father getting fucked by four boys each, almost half B’s age.... The two were moaning for more.

Jon or Jade now, was getting fucked by the water boy and the bat boy. 

Jack was getting dicked by three black kids and their father... The man attracted black cocks for some reason. 

It was great, Jack thought their lives were much richer now that they were turned into cock whores. 

Rocco is now a professional whore turning tricks with his son on the streets... They finally have income and they both enjoy their work. 

B is now getting straight A's because he is trading his ass and blow-jobs for grades... His dad is so proud.

Jon or Jade, is now his boss’ Mistress and is kept well, even his wife knows, she fucks him too and so does their 8yr old son... It is so sweet when they come home to pick up their son to find Jade on the floor ass up being fucked by their son... 

Kim is still smart but and gets good grades by himself but now he also gets good grades in PE and he is also “tutoring” the high school football team and the coach... His holes are always full. 

Jack is now his boss’s slut whore secretary, but that comes with a pay raise, and the perk of being the office slut anyone can come to him and flip him over and fuck him and leave with out a word... Also Jordan his boss’s brother lives with them. And his brother comes by often. 

JR is also getting good grades but his favorite thing to do when he gets home is he grabs his dad’s hair flips him over and fucks him hard... The look on his dad’s face is always priceless... It is a mix of satisfaction and WTF... Every time... 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently another colab with linklink... this was shaping up to be another "Inky scouts" clone (which I was worried about) luckily I showed it to linklink and he suggested different Inkys for each boy (I think... but it was very close to that... my memory is fading... and... my memory is fading) but I hope you guys like what came out of our collaboration. 
> 
> Oh and the "rape/non-con" tag is only for non-con part and the futa tag is only mentioned, not thoroughly explored...


End file.
